Misconception
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: a one-shot for i-luv-auggie. Blaine overhears a conversations between Kurt and Sam and gets jealous. Fluff, KLAINE! Roamnce! Please R%R and enjoy!


**Misconception**

**For **_**i-luv-auggie **_**who requested that Blaine and the Warblers overhear a conversation between Kurt and Sam and Blaine gets jealous.**

Blaine's life had been tipped upside down the day he had met Kurt Hummel and the countertenor continued to do so – in the best way possible, of course. The boy continued to surprise him with his courage and strength. His exterior spoke lies of him; he appeared as a fragile, scarred boy who was lost. Instead, he'd gone from strength to strength and dealt expertly with everything he'd been put through. It was truly admirable.

Kurt had only been at Dalton a short while, meaning that he was still trying to settle in. Blaine knew how hard it was going from a public school where he had been treated lower than dirt to a private school where the boys were kind. It was a lot to get used to.

He didn't blame Kurt for being suspicious of the kindness that the Warblers showed him. From what Kurt had told him about New Directions, the countertenor had often been swept under the rug, his problems denounced as unimportant in the eyes of his fellow students. But Kurt was slowly starting to open up to the Warblers and was even starting to form bonds within the group, getting particularly friendly with Nick and Jeff, among others.

The boys were hanging out waiting for practice to start, Kurt sitting next to Blaine – as had become the norm in rehearsals – and he was laughing at his childish antics with a bright grin. They were waiting for the council to arrive, passing the time with sporadic chatter and laughter.

The room was interrupted by a loud ringing – unsurprising, _Bad Romance _ – and the Warblers watched as Kurt scrambled for his phone. A brief look of surprise crossed his face before he slid his finger across the screen and put the phone to his ear.

"Hi Sam," Kurt greeted, his voice a little breathless. Blaine's eyes widened at the tone of voice Kurt had taken. "I'm good. Dalton's good. How are you?" The Warblers tried to look like they weren't eavesdropping but they were failing miserably. "Oh, yeah, I can come. I have Warblers practice but I'll come over straight after that." Kurt smiled and nodded his head in response to what Sam was saying. "Please, you have been nothing but honourable. Don't worry, Sam, I like you too. Ok, I'll see you later. Bye."

Kurt hung up and slipped his phone back into his blazer pocket. He looked back at Blaine who had schooled his features, contorting them from a scowl to a smile, which he directed at Kurt.

"So, who was that?" Blaine asked, trying to keep his voice innocently nonchalant.

"That was Sam," Kurt said, not noticing that the Warblers were hanging off his every word. "He came to McKinley not long before I transferred here. He's really nice – horrible dye job, which pains me to look at every time I see him – but nice."

"Oh cool," Blaine replied, nodding. Only the Warblers could see Blaine's internal struggle. Was it possible that Kurt had left behind a boyfriend and had failed to tell Blaine? It was clear to see that Blaine had a crush on Kurt; it was written right across his face in the way he looked at him adoringly and hung off his every word. "What's happening tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Sam invited me over," Kurt told him, trying and failing to keep the excitement off of his face. "I haven't seen him in ages."

"Well, have fun," Blaine smiled and Kurt beamed back.

They were prevented from conversing further by the entrance of Thad, David and Wes. Blaine tried to focus on the meeting but he couldn't help but think of the conversation that had just taken place. _Was Sam Kurt's boyfriend? Had he already lost his chance before he'd even had one?_

He looked at Kurt's smiling face and groaned inwardly. He was so screwed.

Blaine didn't see Kurt again until the next day. Kurt had looked tired when he arrived but he was smiling happily. Blaine was stood by his locker with Nick, Jeff, Wes and David when Kurt came walking up to them, looking perfect as always.

"Hi guys," Kurt greeted happily.

"Hey Kurt," Nick grinned.

"Have fun with your boyfriend last night?" Jeff sent an over-exaggerated wink his way.

Kurt's cheeks flooded with colour. "What boyfriend?" He asked, looking between them all with a confused expression.

"You know. Sam," Wes grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"Sam?" Kurt echoed. "I'm not dating Sam. He's not even gay and he actually has a super-hot, cheerleading girlfriend."

"Oh," Jeff breathed, giving Blaine a sideways look. "Sorry, we heard you say that you liked him too."

Kurt frowned. "Sam transferred to McKinley a few weeks before I came here. We didn't get to spend a lot of time with each other. Sam thought he had offended me, but it was a misunderstanding. Honestly, you confront a guy about a dodgy haircut and suddenly everyone thinks you're madly in love with him. Which I'm not, obviously. The guy looks too much like a blonde Justin Bieber for his own good."

"Oh," was the collective response.

Blaine seemed to visibly perk up at this. "So you're not dating Sam?" He repeated, eyes wide with hope.

Kurt gave him a searching look before answering, "No. He's just a friend."

Blaine's grin brightened and Kurt shot him a confused look. The bell for first lesson rang and the boys instantly dispersed, leaving a perplexed Kurt in their wake.

Blaine thought he was being subtle, but to the outside world, he really wasn't. Kurt had seen the looks he was giving him, always grinning whenever he looked his way. After Warbler practice yesterday, Blaine had seemed sad and disappointed, but now he was his usual, over-excitable puppy self.

His behaviour was confusing Kurt and the countertenor didn't like it. He'd always hated being on the back foot, a step behind everyone else. Kurt drew up all his courage and resolved to confront Blaine after school. As they were heading to their cars, Kurt pulled him aside and Blaine gave him a confused look as they broke away from the crowd of students.

"Alright, spill. What's going on?" Kurt demanded.

"What?" Blaine asked, adorably confused.

"Come on, Blaine," Kurt urged, "you've been acting weird ever since I went to Sam's. Ever since I even _mentioned_ him, actually."

"Have not," Blaine mumbled, shifting his weight.

"Blaine," Kurt warned, his tone threatening. "What's the matter? Did I do something? You keep looking at me weird!"

"I was jealous," Blaine blurted out and then bowed his head, the tips of his ears turning red, which was usually the only tell-tale sign of his embarrassment through his calm exterior.

"Jealous? Of Sam?" Kurt echoed, taken back.

"I thought he was your boyfriend and I thought I had missed my chance with you and you looked so happy and –" Blaine rambled but was cut off by Kurt's soft lips on his. Blaine stuttered to a stop, eyes open in shock as Kurt pulled back, his porcelain cheeks turning pink. "I – you kissed me," Blaine said, still processing what had happened.

"Yes," Kurt said, blushing furiously and suddenly looking very unsure of himself, which was an unnatural expression on his usually confident features. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you and not just assumed but –"

This time it was Blaine who cut Kurt off with a kiss. Kurt stepped closer and kissed Blaine back, lips moulding together perfectly. Blaine pulled away and Kurt's eyes fluttered open, a beautiful smile creeping onto his face.

"I was jealous," Blaine told him, "and I don't want to blow my chance with you, Kurt. I really like you and if it's OK with you, I'd like you to be my boyfriend."

"Of course Blaine," Kurt beamed. "I like you too. I have since I first met you."

Blaine grinned, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him into another kiss, which he hoped would be one of many.

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
